Tony
by Geust
Summary: Животные в доме Хадмелов.


799- Кэрол сказала, что всегда хотела девочку. - С этими словами - и с выразительным взглядом в сторону Финна, который Финн не понял, - Бёрт посадил на кресло _ее_. Размером она была не больше его ладони, белая с рыжими пятнами, с хвостом-запятой и с розовым носом, который принялся деловито обнюхивать чехол кресла.  
>- Теперь есть на ком тренироваться, - сказал Бёрт. - Я назвал ее Рози, потому что смотрите, какой у нее нос смешной.<br>Кэрол и Курт одновременно всплеснули руками и воскликнули:  
>- Обожемой!<br>Рози мигом вскарабкалась на спинку кресла и оттуда прыгнула Финну на плечо.  
>- Рози-Рози, - заворковала Кэрол, - иди ко мне, маленькая, иди ко мне, хорошенькая. - И протянула к ней руки.<br>Рози испуганно вцепилась в Финна, и он ойкнул. Курт попытался ее отцепить, да не тут-то было. Попытался ее погладить, но она встопорщила усы и зашипела.  
>- Кис-кис-кис? - осторожно предположил Курт, но Рози явно не была настроена дружелюбно ни к кому. Курт махнул рукой. - Она выбрала себе папочку. Финн, за что тебя все любят.<br>Финн пожал плечами, и Рози по спине перебралась с одного его плеча на другое, потеревшись об шею.  
>- Щекотная! - хихикнул Финн. - Иди к маме. - Подхватив кошку под брюшко, он передал ее Кэрол.<br>Кэрол замурлыкала что-то на их общем кошачьем языке, и Рози, повертевшись в ее руках, наконец успокоилась и заурчала.  
>- Ну вот, - сказал Курт с наигранным недовольством. - А меня никто не любит.<br>- Может, она знает про Паваротти. Что эта птичка _того_. Ну, знает откуда-нибудь, - ответил Финн.  
>Курт сцепил руки и повернулся к нему корпусом, всем видом выражая крайнее недоумение.<br>- Не женись на Бриттани даже если вы останетесь последними людьми на Земле, - сказал он.  
>- Почему?<br>- Потому что вы породите нежизнеспособных человеков с пустой черепной коробкой.  
>- Рози привыкнет к нам ко всем, - сказал Бёрт, примирительно обнимая сына и пасынка за плечи.<br>- Но в первую очередь это _моя девочка_, - предупредила Кэрол.  
>Курт поджал губы.<p>

Через две недели, когда Рози уже была полноправной хозяйкой дома, Бёрт принес серый колобок с четырьмя ногами и хвостом как плетка. Колобок заливисто лаял на одной ноте.  
>- Он вырастет и будет сторожить... всё, - сказал Бёрт, ставя его на пол автомастерской. - Так что воспитайте его умным и...<br>- Злым, - добавил Курт.  
>Бёрт приподнял одну бровь, и этого было достаточно, чтобы тот прикусил язык.<br>- Классный! - воскликнул Финн, присаживаясь на корточки, и щенок тут же подбежал к нему и боднул головой в колени.  
>Курт сложил руки на груди и закатил глаза: конечно, все любят Финна.<br>- Ну и назовите его как-нибудь, - сказал Бёрт. И ушел.  
>- Большая собачка будет, - сказал Курт, наблюдая, как щенок вертится вокруг Финна.<br>- Отлично же! Будку ему сделаем. Научим всяким штукам... Может, с ним даже на охоту можно будет ходить.  
>- На кого ты здесь собрался охотиться, Финн? На почтальонов? Насколько я помню, у тебя большой опыт по их загону и...<br>- Не начинай, да? - прервал его Финн, поднимаясь.  
>Лишившись колен, которые можно бодать, щенок принялся прыгать вокруг Курта и наконец обнаружил пряжки на его ботинках, которые стоило немедленно згрызть.<br>- Фу! - рявкнул Курт, и щенок испуганно отпрыгнул в сторону и замер.  
>- Ты можешь его дрессировать! - обрадовался Финн. - Как мы его назовем, как?<br>- Он же полюбил _тебя_. Меня он только послушался. Вот и придумай его имя, _папочка_.  
>Финн задумчиво посмотрел на щенка, который всё еще сидел, как вкопанный, вяло повиливая хвостом, потом посмотрел на Курта и наконец спросил:<br>- Твое второе имя не взаправду же Элизабет?  
>- Конечно, нет, - фыркнул Курт. - Это я тогда для номера придумал, потому что изображал... а, ты все равно не знаешь, кого и откуда. А что?<br>- Какое второе тогда?

Курт заподозрил неладное, поэтому поджал губы и прищурился.  
>- Ну, - потребовал Финн.<p>

- Энтони.  
>Щенок вильнул хвостом живее.<br>- Глянь! - воскликнул Финн. - Тони, Тони! - И тихонько посвистел.  
>- Мария, Мария, - проворчал Курт себе под нос, машинально продолжая дуэт из "Вестсайдской истории".<br>Щенок тявкнул и подбежал к ним.  
>- Это Тони! - провозгласил Финн, поднимая щенка под передние лапы, - щенок повис, дергая лапами и отчаянно вертя хвостом.<br>Курт приподнял бровь точь-в-точь как Бёрт.  
>- Это девочка, Финн.<br>- Если ты можешь быть Элизабет, то и она может быть Тони, - сказал Финн.  
>- В мою честь, как это мило, - сухо сказал Курт. - Почему?<br>- Ну, - Финн поставил щенка на пол, - иногда ты ведешь себя так... очень вредно! Как, в общем...  
>- ...ты назвал собаку моим именем, потому что я веду себя как сука? - возмущенно выдохнул Курт.<br>Финн перевел взгляд на пол. Щенок нашел свой хвост и был категорически занят.  
>- Ты бываешь очень вредным, - уточнил Финн.<br>И почувствовал, как вокруг него возникает огненное кольцо.  
>- Тони, фас, - скомандовал Курт.<br>Тони громко тявкнула и схватила Финна за шнурки.


End file.
